


Five + Falling asleep everywhere (ficlet)

by IrisSteth



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Five Centric, mild spoilers for season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSteth/pseuds/IrisSteth
Summary: Five has a habit of falling asleep everywhere - and the rest of the crew isn't quite sure how to deal with that. Mild spoilers for season 2.





	Five + Falling asleep everywhere (ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon so hard that Five has issues sleeping and just sort of… falls asleep wherever??
> 
> Putting aside the fact that she’s a teenage girl and tech guru (meaning she needs more sleep then a regular adult and also probably loses track of time working on projects) she’s living on a space ship full of the galaxies most wanted – meaning they are basically on edge every moment they aren’t in FTL.
> 
> And even when they ARE in FTL she’s got all of their memories in her head - a solid 80% of which involve major violence, torture, neglect, and mass murdering/killing/pillaging/other bad things.
> 
> So I just think Five goes and goes and goes until she just sort of completely asleep.
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr - but I figured it wouldn't hurt to post here as well.

At first it isn’t really a problem - its actually sort of weirdly cute.

Six find’s her curled up on one of the spare beds in the med bay, he throws a blanket over her and dims the lights while he works on cataloging the meds they need to restock.

One finds her asleep with her head down on the table in the Mess/Galley (kitchen) with a half-eaten green protein bar in her lap. He shakes his head and quietly goes about making a cup of coffee for himself.

Four voices his concerns to the rest of the crew after he finds her face down in the training room. She’d fallen asleep mid-pushup.

Before they really have time to address it, they all end up in Hyperion-8. Their escape leaves little time to check up on Five’s sleeping cycle.

Three find’s her outside her quarters a few days later. She's surrounded by a mass of wires and circuit - back leaning against the wall and head lulled to one side. Near as he could tell she’d been messing with her door’s security locks and fallen asleep while running some sort of program (he really couldn’t be sure). He checks to make sure the hallway is clear before picking her up and putting her to bed.

It isn’t until Two’s got the entire ship looking for her (Nyx finds her curled up, asleep in a vent above the engine room - her comm had fallen out at some point and was tangled in her hair) that they finally have time to address the issue of her erratic sleep cycle.

Android is tasked with enforcing a sort of ‘bed time’ (which Three loves to tease her about) and in protest Five creates designated ‘napping’ stations in various parts of the ship where she can go if she’s being forced to sleep - so she can at least be near by her more sensitive projects.

And if she occasionally find’s one of the other members of the Raza dozing off in these spots she doesn’t bring it to their attention… though she will snap photos for prosperity sake (or blackmail in the case of Three - not because he deserves it but because he was cuddling up with an unloaded Bubba like the gun was some sort of oversized teddybear - that was just too good to pass up.) 


End file.
